Multi-biometric-factor security measures are well known. These security measures are used in many different fields of science and industry.
However, many uses of multi-biometric-factor security measures fail to include systems and/or methods for resolving conflicts in systems that involve multi-biometric-factor security measures. Furthermore, many uses of multi-biometric-factor security measures fail to include systems and/or methods for analyzing the effects of conflicts in systems that involve multi-biometric-factor security measures. Yet fewer systems using multi-biometric-factor security measures fail to provide systems and/or methods for resolving conflicts in systems that involve multi-biometric-factor security measures. It would yet further desirable to provide systems and/or methods for mitigating the effects of conflicts in IoT device network systems that involve multi-biometric-factor security measures.
It is an objective of the present embodiments to provide systems and methods for providing biometric, multifactor security measures for use with an IoT device network.
It is a further objective of the present embodiments to provide systems and/or methods for analyzing the effects of conflicts in IoT device network systems that involve multi-biometric-factor security measures.
It is a still further objective of the present embodiments to provide systems and/or methods for resolving conflicts in IoT device network systems that involve multi-biometric-factor security measures.
It is a yet further objective of the present embodiments to provide systems and/or methods for mitigating the effects of conflicts in IoT device network systems that involve multi-biometric-factor security measures.